Wasteland Awakening
by IceBite
Summary: Grima's attempting to destroy humanity, but Naga has an ally with a contingency plan. 2 of the Wasteland's greatest heroes, and some of the heroes of this world's past, are on their way, but will they be enough to stop Grima? Will the bonds these heroes form with the Shepherds and the other heroes be enough to help them push through? Robin (F) x Chrom; Courier x Morgan (F)
1. Prologue Part 1

**Yeah, so I made a new story, so what? Anyways, I was actually inspired to write this by seeing StaffSergeant's ****_Mojave_****, a Fallout: New Vegas/Fire Emblem: Awakening crossover. However, it only possesses one chapter, which was posted in February, meaning, while I hope I'm wrong, I can't really expect any updates for it...so, I then had a thought: why not write my own Fallout/Fire Emblem crossover?**

**This won't only be F:NV, though...heheheh...**

**Robin's build for this story will be: Female, build 02, face 01, hair 03, hair color 1; Birthday: 5/26; +Magic, -Defense**

**Also, ****_yes_****, I ****_do_**** have both Male and Female Morgan here...so what?**

**Finally, this story WILL have some AU (Independent Vegas that is friendly with NCR, among other things)**

**Well, now time for this new story of mine...**

**Prologue Part 1  
**

* * *

_**2 Years Ago...**_

Chrom was in shock and despair. His older sister Emmeryn just let herself fall off a cliff, rather than let them turn over the Fire Emblem. Now, she merely lay there dead, in that open area with a massive crystal spire in it.

"Oh gods..." Robin, the Shepherds' young tactician, muttered, in horror...

"Damn you, Gangrel!" Chrom shouted in anger.

"No!" Lissa yelled.

Gangrel merely laughed. "Bwa ha ha haa! Well now!...How disgustingly noble." Everyone was surprised when, as if in response to Gangrel's comment, the crystal spire groaned. However, he merely continued, "And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact...And I've seen many fall. Ah...So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice?" Then, he exclaimed, "Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha..."

Chrom was filled with rage, and nearly yelled something, when, suddenly, the crystal spire began to groan more and more...and shattered...Everyone's eyes were on the spire, as some...creature...covered in a brown cloak, but with grey scaled skin and taloned feet noticeable fell to the ground. It landed in the middle of the Risen, and it exposed its arms...ending with hands tipped by sword-like claws, which ripped into the Risen. Those that were out of reach of the creature, it aimed its palms at, and suddenly, the Risen in question shot towards the creatures, met by its claws in their faces, torsos, etc.

Once all the Risen were dead, the creature then swiftly rushed to Emmeryn's body, and lifted it up, hanging it over its shoulder. It then pointed to Gangrel...and spoke..."_Hi los nahlii do lot vokul, ahrk tol vokul fen kos hin tumah. Zu'u los Goris, ahrk Zu'u prodah hin dukiin._" No one could understand the language the creature spoke in, but the tone the creature spoke in suggested it was taunting...no, not taunting..._condemning_...Gangrel. It then took its cloak and wrapped it tighter, the cloak seeming to squeeze the creature and Emmeryn's body...until suddenly, both disappeared, turned into a thread, then nothing.

Everyone was shocked by this sudden development, Gangrel understandably more so (since the creature probably threatened him). Basilio then spoke up, having arrived a short time ago, "We have an escape route open. We must get out of here, NOW!"

Chrom wanted to resist, but since Emmeryn's corpse was already taken, he knew there was no point in staying.

However, "Marth" stood in the corner, having watched everything. "I...was too late...but...that didn't happen before...does this mean...our bleak future may yet be changed?"

* * *

An insectoid creature moved about its lab, readying various pieces of equipment. It's stout body was topped by a large, diamond-shaped head, with 4 glowing eyes, Its chest was covered in small dagger-like limbs, with 2 long legs and 2 grasping limbs.

As he readied his devices, however, and old friend arrived.

"The threat in my world is increasing. I certainly hope your device can truly bring aid from the Outrealm," the feminine voice came from the floating ball of light.

"Yes, yes," said the oddly deep voice of the lab's owner, "I am nearing finishing: the heroes of the past I selected are still asleep, and the Outrealm heroes have been selected. I have already sent two: they wander the land, their destiny clear to them. They have already set the plan in motion. Now, I ready to send the next group, from the first 2's homeland...They should be ready in 2 years time."

"Cutting it close...I do hope this works," the friend replies, looking upon the 3 individuals in the tanks to her left: one a young man with green hair and gold eyes, another with a young woman with white hair and gold eyes, and the last one with a young woman with purple hair and purple eyes. Behind these 3 were a small collection of more tanks, but their inhabitants were not easily discernible. She then turned and saw 3 other tanks with 3 other individuals, from the Outrealm region her friend's selected heroes come from: an aged creature with tan scales and long claws, a middle-aged man in a white coat, and a beautiful young woman with tanned skin.

"I hope so too...my time is drawing to a close, so I must be ready to send the individuals out. I must be ready for when my time comes."

"It is as though you do not fear death," his friend says, "A wise way to live..."

The insectoid then recited something it heard another being from the Outrealms say. "_Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death...To face my apportioned fate, then fall._"

"Well said," the being said, "Fare thee well, Grissom."

Grissom replied, "And good luck, Naga. I am pleased to have known you." As Naga disappeared, Grissom looked back to his screen, showing several security inputs from one of his strategically-placed facilities on a bombed-out world in one of the Outrealms...a world called "Earth"...

* * *

The thread that took Emmeryn and the creature from the crystal appeared in a cave deep in Plegia. The creature entered the cave and gently put the exalt's body on the ground. The creature looked her over, before turning deeper in the cave. It then lowered its hood, revealing a large, reptilian head, grey scales, 2 curved horns, jagged teeth, and red eyes. Finally, it said, "I have returned..."

Another being came from deeper in the cave: a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks, a duster, and a breath mask covering his face. "So you got her. Good..."

"Ulysses. I was too late to stop her from falling. She tried taking her life to prevent the Emblem from being given up."

Ulysses looked the woman over, before pulling out his pack, which was filled with plants, herbs, and old world medicine. "Easy, Goris. It is too soon to count her out just yet. We may yet be able to save her. Remember your part in this: she probably lost some of her memory, and you must ensure it returns, if possible."

"I remember," Goris said, nodding and raising a claw, "We must begin soon, or it will take a long time to fix this."

"Agreed," Ulysses began going through his medicine, "We must work fast..."

"I know...or this world..." Goris responded, pointing the claw towards Emmeryn..."...is doomed..."...and touching it to her forehead.

* * *

**So, that's the first part of the prologue for this story. **

**Firstly, Grissom, for those of you wondering, _does_ take the form of the Collector General from Mass Effect 2. Why: wouldn't you like to know... ;) **

**...Still...that's the sign to expect some other appearances from other series (Mostly through Grissom's actions). However, this story IS predominantly Fallout/Fire Emblem, so...yeah...Just don't be surprised and flip out when you see an MA5C ICWS or a Disruptor Compression Pistol come up at some point.  
**

**Also, the quote Grissom says IS a line from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Essentially, this guy has seen every video game universe as an actual universe, and observed many events.**

**Finally, yes, Goris was speaking Dovah. I will explain that in Prologue Part II...**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Here's part 2 of the Prologue, featuring more preparations made by Goris and Ulysses...**

**Prologue Part 2**

* * *

_**2 Weeks ago**_

It'd been almost 2 years since Goris's successful rescue of Emmeryn. Over the past 2 years, Goris and Ulysses have been helping Emmeryn recover and remember everything that had been nearly removed by her fall.

This was accomplished mainly through Goris's trained psionics, which he'd been training up ever since the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig. Now, he has abilities beyond sensing the thoughts of his (now dead) brethren; he now has general telepathy, telekinetics, and even some psychoportation. and he used this to great effect during his rescue of Emmeryn. The work wasn't perfect: Emmeryn had some minor brain damage, but he was able to save most of her memories, although her ability to speak was effected.

Along with the explanations to Emmeryn about recent events, Emmeryn, in turn, explained how to perform various things in this world. Ulysses actually managed to learn how to use Tomes to an extent, ultimately proving Wastelanders COULD learn magic. Also taking well to horseback riding, he became, what Emmeryn called, a "Dark Knight". In response, in addition to his Anti-Materiel Rifle, which he always carried loads of ammo for (and being one of his "used sparingly" weapons anyways), he carried a Shishkebab he'd obtained in his world, as well as the tomes Thunder, Fire, and Elwind.

As for Goris, he appeared firmly in the category of what Emmeryn called a "Sage", a magic-based "Class" that used both tomes and staves. Although, he possessed a trait that allowed him to use the Dark Magic Tomes the group picked up off of Plegian Mages who came too close to their cave. Emmeryn called this trait "Shadowgift". As such, Goris usually kept a collection of tomes on him that he can select between before heading into battle: Elwind, Arcfire, Thoron, Flux, Nosferatu, Waste, and Mire. He also possesses Fortify, Rescue, and Ward staves he also can select from. Furthermore, he'd been teaching himself how to utilize multiple tomes at once, allowing him to create a massive stream of damage. This, however drained both himself, and the tomes, so he only used this sparingly. Finally, however, when all else fails, and the enemy has entered close-combat range...his species _is_ called "Deathclaw" for a reason.

At that moment, though, Goris was reading a book given to him by Grissom shortly before arriving here. The book was on an ancient race from yet another universe, that was, essentially, that universe's Dragons. He was fascinated by the book, especially since it contained basics of the language they used. He even was able to use the language against Gangrel: he enjoyed speaking to Gangrel in Dragon. He even remembered what his quote translated into: "_You are an entity of great evil, and that evil will be your downfall. I am Goris, and I foretell your demise._" He smirked: he knew he left the Plegian King in a state of shock after that.

Just then, he heard someone approach from behind him. The footsteps were too soft for it to be Ulysses, and only one other person was there with them. "What is on your mind, Emmeryn?" Goris asked. Goris turned around, and, sure enough, the former exalt was there.

"I...was talking...with Ulysses..." She thought for a moment. "I'm...not sure...about this..."

"If you mean the fighting, I understand your reservations. I wanted nothing more than the peaceful scholarly life myself when I was younger. However, many years ago, I was forced to face the grim truth, by feeling the deaths of my people, that, sometimes, peace must come at the blade of a claw," Goris explained, displaying his clawed hand as reference, "Sometimes, there are those that do not want peace, sometimes, all they want is to fight. When you face them...I am sorry to say there's only one language to speak to them in." Emmeryn just hung her head sadly. "We will understand if you wish to remain behind...we have more than enough supplies to last-"

"No...I'll come..."

"Are you sure?" Goris asked.

Emmeryn answered, "Need to...help...Chrom and Lissa..."

"I see..." Goris then got up and put his book away, sending it into the modified Pip-Boy he had on his arm: unlike the Pip-Boy 2000 his old friend had, this 3000A model was quite efficient. Finding someone who would fit it for a Deathclaw, however, not to mention modifying it so it'd work for one properly, was problematic. Fortunately, he came across an old comrade of his, Marcus, and he had an engineer with him modify a device for his usage. He turned back to Emmeryn. "We must get ready: in 12 days, we must be ready to move."

"Why?"

Goris was silent for a moment. "...The moment for the plan to commence draws near..."

* * *

_**2 Days ago**_

For the past 10 days, the trio had been readying their supplies for moving: the goal was to last and get the lay of the land, until Grissom's backup arrived...and if the day Grissom gave them was correct, they'd show up real soon. Once the group was almost ready, they gathered around, in order to discuss their plans.

Ulysses, the de facto leader of the group, started. "So, here's the plan: by now Chrom and the Shepherds should be in Valm already, attempting to stop the Conqueror from invading. Fortunately, we managed to acquire the parts to create an aircraft with sufficient speed to get us over to that continent in a small period of time: thank whatever deity is watching over us that the wreckage of those Vertibird-like vehicles were nearby and easily-cannibalized into a new one. We should be in time to help."

"And what of when we do? I am uncertain as to how they will react when they see me again," Goris replied.

"Will...explain...when we find...them..." Emmeryn said. Goris nodded to her in gratitude...before picking his teeth with one of his claws. Emmeryn just looked at the sky, shaking her head, smirking; she'd come to see that particular quirk of the massive reptilian monster amusing.

"Thank you, Emmeryn, just makes me even more glad we saved you 2 years ago," Ulysses.

"Glad...you did...too..." Emmeryn replied.

"So, we need to discuss what we're doing tomorrow," Ulysses stated, "Considering our training here, and Goris's and my gear from our world, it would be safer if you stayed back Emmeryn: support us from the rear. Goris and I can take the fighting: my training as a Dark Knight should allow me some close combat capability, while Goris's..._racial traits_...would allow him some as well, not to mention unnatural durability. You'll be staying back and making sure we stay standing, or providing long-range support, as necessary." Emmeryn and Goris nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's good we're all on the same page," Ulysses said, nodding, "Let's get moving: we must work fast if we're to catch up to Chrom and the others."

The team finished packing their things, and they readied to leave. However, suddenly, Goris looked up and seemed to sniff the air. "Goris...what is...it?" Emmeryn asked.

Goris was silent for a moment, before commenting, "The Wild Card's arrival draws near..."

"The..."Wild Card"?" Emmeryn asked.

Ulysses muttered, "Courier Six..."

* * *

**So, that's it for the prologue, and, as Goris and Ulysses said, Courier Six is on his way...**

**Yup, Emmeryn's alive, but without the whole Paralogue occuring. She has her memories, but DOES have the speech impediment that the Paralogue version does.**

**Now, my decision to make Ulysses a Dark Knight stems from a combination of "not being well supplied with wasteland weapons" and "me wanting to do something I thought would be cool". So, making Ulysses be able to use tomes, I thought would actually be fun: he still has his wasteland weapons, but he'll be using them sparingly, as he won't have "regular replacement ammo" for them, until the Courier arrives.**

**As for Goris, making him a Sage just seemed to make an infinite amount of sense...**

**Also, the "Vertibird-like vehicle" Ulysses mentions...I'll just take the short route and say it's a Bullhead from RWBY.**


	3. Chapter 1: Courier Rising

**Ok, now to the first official chapter, and the introduction to the Courier...With this story, I not only have some of the actual companions from the game, I also took 2 characters and made them companions, and I also made an OC companion.  
**

**Also, in case you don't expect this: watch out for harsh language, Raiden's not necessarily the most 'clean-tongued' of my characters...**

**Chapter 1: Courier Rising**

* * *

Raiden Kennedy. In the Mojave Wasteland, he was known by 3 names: many a Ranger or Prospector called him "the Reverend", for his ideology and proclivities towards hunting down and destroying raider and slaver nests; the Casinos called him "the Gambler", due to his proclivities to speaking in a dialect that references gambling terms, his skill at the game tables, and known as it by others for his enjoyment of the game Caravan; his final, more common nickname, one that the Powder Gangers, Van Graffs, Fiends, Jackals, Scorpions, Vipers, and even the Legion react to in terror: The Courier, Courier Six.

Courier Six had, 2 years ago, liberated New Vegas, leaving it an independent state. While initial relations were terse, the NCR and New Vegas settled on a trade alliance of sorts, Hoover Dam continuing to send power to the NCR in exchange for supplies, which would be used to build up New Vegas's forces. Now, the New Vegas Military consists of many groups: the Securitron Army, the military's main forces; the Boomers, who, with the aid of New Vegas's resources, built 2 more B-19s, as well as repaired many of Nellis's fighters, and provide air support for New Vegas; the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave Remnant, both serving as powerful special assault teams (when not used in conjunction, due to some..."abrasion"); and Kennedy's own special forces, the Dark Knights, soldiers who either wear pitch black Riot Armor or pitch black T-45d Power Armor, and use a variety of weapons.

Vegas was rebuilt because of him, but the Courier set it up so it could easily survive without him: even the Dark Knights have contingencies in place, to avoid collapse should he die or disappear.

Kennedy, however, wasn't on Vegas business right now. He was currently exploring an old world ruin, along with the robot ED-E, the super mutant Marcus, the Ghoul Raul Tejada, the ex-slave of the Legion Allyson Hayes, and the cyberdog Rex. Brought along was Melody, a young girl that Raiden had discovered was another slave of Caesar's Legion. During his and his team's attack on the Fort, prior to the battle of Hoover Dam, he found her in a pen with some Brahmin, and took her in (after retrieving her teddy bear from one of the Legion Generals). Since then, she'd followed him around, with this trip being no exception. For this reason, he was glad there were few threats in their current location.

The building was an old bunker discovered in the Mojave, and they were searching for tech that could potentially upgrade their gear, and that of Vegas.

"This place has seen better days," Raul commented. It was true: the bunker was definitely damaged.

"I hope what we find here isn't as badly damaged," Marcus said, "Otherwise, this trip would have been in waste."

Raiden nodded. "I hope we aren't dealt a bad hand: it doesn't look like there's anything here."

"That's always how it starts," Raul snarked, "First, there's nothing, then there's some kind of monster guarding some kind of treasure trove."

"You've been watching WAY too many pre-war flicks..." Raiden stated, Melody giggling in response.

ED-E bounced up and down, beeping incessantly, as though he were also laughing. "I can still take you apart and put you back together inside out, you know," Raul said. ED-E stopped at that, only muttering a small string of beeps that probably equated to 'I'm sorry'.

The group continued forward...until they reached what appeared to be a ring on a platform, with what appeared to be an oversized phone dial next to it. ED-E beeped at the sight. "I don't know what it is," Raiden said, "But there has to be be a way to-" Suddenly, lightning arcing across the device.

"Get away from it!" Marcus called, but the ring opened a wormhole, which then sucked the group in.

* * *

The Courier awoke in a white void. He didn't see any of the others, and that had him nervous. "Hey, where are you guys?"

"_They are not here...you'll be meeting with them, though...soon..._"

The voice shocked Raiden. "Who are you?!" he shouted.

A large insectoid figure appeared in front of him. "Grissom."

"What the hell?!" Raiden went for his gun, but it was missing.

"You will not need that here," Grissom said, "I merely wish to explain."

"Explain what?" Courier Six asked.

Grissom responded, "Your world is safe, on the way to rebuilding. Another world, watched by my friend Naga, is under threat. Your skills, and those of your friends, will be valuable in the fight."

The Courier narrowed his eyes. "You might want to lay all the cards on the table...What is this threat?" Raiden asked.

"The Fell Dragon Grima. This is a world that you would call fantasy...but there, they're very real..."

"So...can't expect any guns or ammo there? Bad hand to be dealt..." Raiden asked.

Grissom shook his head. "There will be the materials, and you know the secrets of creating many weapons and ammo: you will be able to handle things there. And even if you run out of ammunition, there will be means for you to reload your weapons."

"I see...and you say my companions are coming? What of Melody? And Allyson? Their hands have never been dealt good cards..."

"The girl and the ex-slave...worry not: they will find themselves...at home here...you will not find either of them burdens or defenseless there...they will probably become rather...potent...assets...you will understand once you see it...and other worries?"

"...What of New Vegas?" Raiden asked.

"You have built it well: even now, they are readying in case you never return, while holding out hope you do...do not worry: should this work, neither world will have to give you a forever goodbye..."

Raiden was confused. "I...do not understand..."

"You will...in time...until then...good luck, 'Gambler'. Find Chrom and Robin, ally with them, and aid them in destroying Grima, 'Reverend'. Myself, Naga, and this world are all counting on you, Courier Six..." Suddenly, the light started glowing brightly again, and Raiden was blinded.

* * *

The Shepherds were doing their business around camp, as Chrom, his wife and tactician Robin, their twin children Morgan and Morgana, the twins' older sister Lucina, and their good friend Frederick, began planning the next battle. A nearby village was under attack by Risen, but it was close enough for them to be able to intervene. As the group worked out the strategy, the others around camp that were going readied for the mission.

Finally, the group gathered, and made their way to the village. There, they saw the Risen already sweeping through.

"They're...destroying everything..." Robin said.

"This is but a taste of what I've seen in my future..." Lucina solemnly said.

Morgana, in her usually bubbly tone, said, "Well, that's why we're gonna stop it here!"

"Yeah," Morgan added in, "We'll show these things what for!"

Lucina nodded and smiled at her younger siblings' words. "Thanks...I needed that..."

"Now, let's get to work! These Risen aren't going to stop themselves," Chrom said, leading the team into the battle.

The Shepherds came in as the Risen began chasing down civilians, and managed to stop the Risen from pursuing a rather large group of them. Engaging the Risen, the team began splitting up, to deal with additional threats. At first, the Shepherds actually managed to hold their own against the Risen forces. Most of the townspeople actually managed to escape the village and were now on their way to the nearest town for protection. However, soon the Risen began separating the Shepherd further.

* * *

Raiden could feel himself regaining consciousness. He heard voices, but it took a moment for him to make them out.

"We...we have to help, don't we?" It was Allyson.

"Well, he's got the medical supplies, how can we help?" That voice was definitely Raul.

"I...I don't know!" Allyson replied.

"Hold on!" That was definitely Marcus. "He's waking up!"

When Raiden finally opened his eyes, he saw Allyson and Raul hanging over them. Allyson looked relieved when Raiden finally started awakening.

Raul spoke first. "Well, boss, glad to see ya back in the land of the living."

"Hey, are you alright?" Allyson asked, worriedly.

Raul held out a hand. "Come on, boss...Up ya get..." Raiden grasped the hand, and the old Ghoul helped the Courier to his feet...except he didn't look like and 'Old Ghoul' anymore. "Before you say anything, boss: yes, I noticed I look how I did before I was Ghoulified. Naga said that was 'her gift to me': regenerating my body to its human state, while keeping the advantages of a Ghoul...that, boss, is what you call a 'miracle'."

Raiden took a look around. Sure enough, everyone was there: de-Ghoulified Raul, Allyson, Marcus, ED-E, Rex, Melody, they were all there. "So...Everyone's here..." Raiden said.

"Yes, however, that was strange," Marcus said, "Did anyone else here speak to a being named 'Naga' while you were unconscious?"

"I did..." Allyson tentatively replied.

"Me too," Melody replied.

ED-E beeped, which everyone translated as _'So did I...'_

"I did as well," Raul replied, "What about you, boss?"

"No...but I was spoken to by someone named Grissom...Grissom mentioned Naga, though..."

Raul then said sarcastically and with a smile, as though this amused him, "Of course, boss ALWAYS gets the special treatment..."

"What did this 'Grissom' have to say?" Marcus asked.

"He said we'd have to enter this world's game, mix our cards with some individuals, 'Chrom' and 'Robin' he called them, and use them to force a 'Fell Dragon' named 'Grima' to fold...permanently..."

"Sounds like we got some allies to find," Marcus said in response.

"We'll split up: if we were dropped here, they SHOULD be nearby," Raiden said. He then pulled out several...

"Pip-Boys?" Raul asked, "Where'd you get all those?!"

"A LOT of Vaults across the wasteland..." Raiden answered, "Always gotta get something to stack the deck in my favor."

"How many do ya have, boss?" Raul asked.

"Uhm...probably enough to 'stack the deck' of half of New Vegas-OK! Let's get moving. Raul, you're with Allyson. Marcus, you with Melody. Rex and ED-E stay together. I'll head out on my ow-"

"No way, boss, we aren't leaving without you!" Raul protested.

Raiden replied, "Raul, this isn't my first solo game: I've been winning hands alone since before I met you at Black Mountain, I can do it again."

Raul sighed, "Alright boss...just call us if you need something: that's why you're giving us these Pip-Boys, right?"

"Right." Raiden passed out the Pip-Boys (Marcus already had one modified for himself), and ED-E had a radio in it already. Once that was taken care of, the group, reluctantly, split up.

The Courier moved through the trees, searching for any sign of these 'Chrom' and 'Robin' individuals they were looking for. As he searched, he received a report from Marcus. "Raiden. We discovered a camp: the place is heavily populated with soldiers wearing blue garments."

"Do not engage: for all we know, that could be the camp for Chrom and Robin. Everyone: keep looking for someone that could be either Chrom or Robin, maybe-" He paused, he saw smoke in the distance.

"Boss, ya there?" Raul asked.

"Hold on, I'm going to check this hand I was dealt. I will maintain radio silence until I have something."

He ignored the protests as he shut the radio off, and continued forward. He soon came to a ledge near a town...a town being attacked by what appeared to be brown, rotting corpses wreathed in purple energy. Among the corpses were normal people, using swords, lances...books and dragons?...against the creatures. He then heard a thump, and looked down...seeing a navy-blue-haired sword-wielding young woman wearing a purple and gold robe thrown into a cliff by one of the corpses, wielding an axe, which was approaching her, as a few archer corpses fired on her, pinning her to the ground.

As if on instinct, Raiden immediately brought out his modded Holo-rifle, a weapon he'd obtained from former Brotherhood of Steel Elder Elijah, and aimed at the axe-wielding corpse...and fired...

* * *

The Shepherds' situation was going down hill: more and more of them were getting into trouble: Severa, Owain, and Nah pinned down by Risen Archers; Tharja and Libra fighting back to back against their own horde of Risen Soldiers. However, the one that manages to get into the most danger is Morgana, who was separated from her siblings and cornered by Risen: 2 Risen Myrmidons, 3 Risen Mercenaries, a Risen Warrior, and 2 Risen Archers. The Myrmidons charged, and Morgana easily cut them down with her blade Sol. However, the Warrior rammed her to the ground, and the Archers pinned her to the ground with arrows. It was at this point that Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan caught up with her...only to see the Risen Warrior about to give the killing blow. The Risen raised its Axe, and...

...A blue flash shot from a nearby cliff, striking the Risen's head, blasting it completely off, leaving the Risen to disintegrate. The Risen Archers raised their bows towards the attacker, but then they were themselves eliminated. It was then that the group finally looked up to where the blue flashes occurred from.

On the ledge above was an armored man, whose armor was covered by a large coat that reached to the ground, and his face covered by a weird metal mask, with glowing red eyes, and a helmet that covered everything the mask didn't, encasing the head in metal. He straightened out, having been in a crouched position before, and shifted what appeared to be some kind of staff to his left hand, holding it at the middle. He looked around at the battlefield, and saw the Risen Mercenaries about to charge. He quickly leapt down from the ledge, landing in between Morgana and the Risen. His hands flashed: the staff disappeared, replaced with a smaller device in his left hand...and some kind of flaming sword in his right. He leveled the small device at the Risen, and said, in an accent, "Alright...time to ante up..."

* * *

"Alright...time to ante up..."

The Courier looked at his opponents: 3 sword-wielding Walking Corpses. He brought his Pip-Boy up and activated the radio. "I found a town under attack by...walking corpses...I'm stacking the deck of the defenders and need back-up. We can try and find these 'Chrom' and 'Robin' individuals later."

He immediately dropped the Pip-Boy and logged off the radio, as the first of the corpses charged. He shot plasma in its face, melting it into a pile of green goop. The second one came from the other side, and faced Gehenna...in the face...However, the third one disappeared.

"Look out!" came a female shout. He turned around...in time to see the third corpse about to hit him with its sword...before being blasted to shit with a triple-shot of...wind blades? Raiden looked in the direction the blades came from...and he saw the girl he just saved, a bright green book with an image in the shape of one of the wind blades on the cover, floating above her hand...and glowing?

'What is this shit?!' Raiden thought. Verbally, however, he said, after nodding to her, "Thanks for the save."

The girl gave him a weak smile, and nodded, before closing her eyes and widening her smile. "Glad to help!" she said, in a somewhat-overly-cheerful tone, "Especially since you saved my bacon back there from those Risen."

Raiden gave a satisfied 'Hmph', before turning back to the living corpses, the 'Risen'. "Risen...so that's what they're called," he said under his breath, "Well...whatever you call them..." He then replaced his Plasma Defender and Gehenna with his 2 .45 Auto SMGs, dual-wielding them. "They still fall the same." As more Risen arrived to face the newcomer, he opened fire, sweeping flying lead through the charging Risen. As one SMG's clip emptied, it was promptly replaced with a .45 Auto Pistol. However, the Risen kept coming, even as his clips in his pistols ran dry, so he swapped back to Gehenna, also wielding Cosmic Knife Super-Heated. Suddenly, he heard movement, and the girl he helped was then at his side, wielding an unusual red and silver sword. "You...sure you shouldn't stick back?" Raiden asked.

"Oh please," the girl replied snidely, "My dad's the Exalt of Ylisse, and mom's his chief tactician. I can fight."

"That's why I had to pull your ass out of the fire first time I saw you?" Raiden quipped in response.

"Hey! That was not my fault! That Risen caught me off-guard!" The chance for further talk left as the Risen came upon them, forcing them into a deadly melee. However, a 'ra-tatatatatatat' that was quickly increasing in volume sounded on the battlefield.

Raiden looked across the battlefield, and..."HAH! Marcus! OVER HERE! Give us a hand!"

In response, the Super-Mutant swung his mini-gun around, and shredded the Risen charging Raiden and the girl. As Marcus closed, Raiden switched out for his Assault Carbine, both individuals pouring automatic fire into the Risen. Just then, a few more Risen fell to expertly-placed headshots, courtesy of Raul, who was now on the ledge Raiden was on earlier. Then, like a bird of prey, ED-E swooped in, firing lasers at the Risen, taking them out once in a while. Meanwhile, Rex arrived, pouncing on them and attacking, or using the "Sonic Bark" upgrades he gave the Cyberdog from Big MT.

The group soon gathered: Marcus plugging away into the undead, Raul dropping them with expert shots with his revolver, ED-E zapping them, Rex 'barking' them back to death, and Raiden constantly changing weapons and switching tactics, with Melody and Allyson supposedly safely hidden nearby, and the girl Raiden helped obviously curious about the unusual group.

However, soon, the group was met by more people, namely a young man with the same blue hair as the girl, along with a woman with a similar appearance (both in terms of face AND garments) to the girl with the only major difference being her white hair, as well as a young man who closely resembled the girl, and a somewhat older girl who looked more akin to the blue-haired man, came in, attacking the Risen. The man, who appeared to be leading the group, approached. "Morgana! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" the girl Raiden fought alongside, now identified as 'Morgana' replied, "The man with the mask helped me out when the Risen almost got me."

The man then turned to Raiden. "Then I guess I have you to thank for saving my daughter."

"Daughter? She looks almost as old as you!" Raiden replied, as he reloaded his Carbine.

"Yeah..." the man said, scratching the back of his head, "Time Travel CAN be a confusing thing..."

"Ah, time travel...ok, understandable..." Raiden simply replied, pointing his gun back at the Risen, and continuing to shoot..

"That's all? I'm relieved you got it so quick, but still..." the man said.

"Sir, life has dealt me stranger hands than simple time travel. Have you ever had a conversation with your own brain...while it snarked at you? And did a damned good job doing so?" The man appeared shocked into silence. "My point exactly."

"Anyways, thanks again. My name's Chrom, and who-"

"_You're_ Chrom?!" Raiden asked.

"Uhm...yes...why-"

"Because my team and I were looking for you! We heard of your plight and were sent to help you! We'll explain later, but we have to take down these...as your daughter called them, 'Risen'...first..." He looked down at his gun, which had stopped firing.. "Out of ammo _again! FUCK THIS SHIT!_" He then took his gun, returned it to his Pip-Boy, and put on 2 of his power fist-type devices, on one hand, a Saturnite Fist Super-Heated, and, on the other hand, the Ballistic Fist 'Two-Step Goodbye'. Using both Power Fists, he charged in, and slammed the Risen head-on, scorching some on the super-hot Saturnite Fist, blasting others apart with Two-Step Goodbye.

* * *

"Looks like we made it just in time," Ulysses said, looking at the fight unfolding from atop his horse.

Emmeryn's gaze seemed to be drawn to Chrom and Robin. "Yes...we did..."

"How long will we stay hidden?" Goris asked.

"Not much longer," Ulysses stated, "When we see an opening, we engage. The plan has commenced: we must help Courier Six see the end of this journey."

"Yes...we must make sure he's ready before the Militant arrives," Goris replied, "It will be easier to teach one at a time, than it would be both of them..."

"I see...something..." Emmeryn stated.

"Good eye, Emmeryn, let's move!" Ulysses said, having his horse charge, with his Shishkebab at the ready.

* * *

The group continued fighting, the Risen however kept coming...when suddenly, a horse entered the fight, a flaming blade slicing into the undead. The rider, however, had his attention fixated on Raiden. Raiden couldn't tell why...until he saw his face..."Well, Courier Six...to think we meet again, here..."

"Ulysses? What are you doing here?" Raiden asked, in shock.

"Long story short, we are here for the same reason: a world needs aid in saving itself, so we have been called to aid it. My team will be here shortly."

"You brought more people from our world here?" Raiden asked.

"Technically, I got here first, and no: only one. The other member of my team is a native here..." He looked at Chrom, before turning back to Raiden. "...A native whose arrival here will probably trigger a tearful reunion..."

"Who is this man?" Chrom asked.

"A _former _enemy of mine: we've since...well, made amends to an extent," Raiden replied, "So, where is this team?"

"The first member should be coming right about..." As Ulysses said this, a brown shape surged forth from the trees on the ledge above.

Chrom's expression upon seeing it was one of shock. However, it was the robed female with the white hair that voiced it. "That's the creature that disappeared with Emmeryn's body!"

Immediately, said 'creature' produced a device on its forearm. "A Pip-Boy?!" Raiden exclaimed, "Where'd it get...wait...those hands..._THAT'S A FUCKING DEATHCLAW!_" Said 'fucking Deathclaw' then produced several of the colored books that he saw used by Morgana and her 2 look-alikes, and began firing wind, fire, lightning, and darker energies at the Risen. "A _mage_ Deathclaw, OF COURSE! You know, it's just like fate to deal me the hand with the weird shit..."

The 'mage Deathclaw' and Ulysses then began fighting back with the magic books (Now _Ulysses_ can use those book things now?! _WHAT THE FUCK?!_), while the rest of them just fought back with what they had. Near the end, some Risen must have ignited some gas or other chemical, becaus an explosion that wounded the whole group went off nearby. However, before anyone could do anything, suddenly, they were bathed in some kind of light, that began to heal the recently-received wounds. Everyone's eyes followed the light back to the ledge Ulysses and the Deathclaw came from, and...

"Emmeryn?!" Chrom's eyes were wide open, in shock. Raiden could have swore Chrom just saw a ghost. Raiden then followed the exalt's gaze, and he saw a woman, wearing a cloak, and white, green, and gold clothing, and wielding a staff. The end of the staff was just dimming, showing where the glow came from. Due to the aid of the woman, who Chrom identified as 'Emmeryn', the group was able to fight back.

And soon, the Risen were dead...

* * *

After the battle came introductions in the case of Raiden's group, Ulysses, and Ulysses's Deathclaw counterpart, who identified himself (_A talking Deathclaw mage...of course! Because a REGULAR Deathclaw mage wouldn't be weird ENOUGH!_) as 'Goris' (_Wait, wasn't that one of the heroes who destroyed the Enclave Oil Rig?_), or, in the case of Emmeryn, as Ulysses predicted, 'a tearful reunion', as Chrom and his younger sister, Lissa, tearfully hugged Emmeryn, their older sister, who Raiden learned was _supposed to be dead_! 'Leave it to Ulysses to bring a dead person back to life...'

As the royal siblings had their reunion, Raiden went to talk to Morgana, the girl he fought alongside during the battle. "Smooth moves out there..." he said to the girl.

Morgana nodded. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"I've had to survive the Mojave Wasteland for years, I'd hope my hand in this game is good," Raiden replied.

Morgana gave him an amused, quizzical look. "Why do you talk like that, all this talk of 'folding' and 'dealing a hand'?"

"It's an old habit the boss picked up," Raul said, walking in, "Having had to work with the Casinos of the Strip, the boss began picking up a casino-style dialect."

"I don't always speak like that, Raul. That's not a hand I-..." Raul just looked at Raiden with a smug expression. "...Not a word..." Morgana just laughed at this exchange. Initially, Raiden was irritated at this...although he soon found Morgana's laugh oddly infectious, and soon found himself laughing with her.

However, the laughing fit was interrupted by Raul. "Hey, boss, that Chrom guy is coming."

Raiden fortunately managed to settle down by the time Chrom got there. "I'd like to thank you and your companions for helping us out there."

"Yeah, that's just how we play our-ehem, I mean, that's just how we do things," Raiden replied.

"You know, boss, if you don't mind talking like that, that's your business, I just find it amusing..." Raul sighed.

"Either way, you and your group do seem to know their way around a fight. Now, you guys said you were trying to find me. Can I ask why?" Chrom asked.

Raiden responded, "Because we were contacted by some unknown entities who asked us to aid in the defense of this world. The one who contacted me called himself 'Grissom', and the one who talked to the rest of my people called herself...what was it again, 'Naga'?"

"Yeah, boss, she said she was called 'Naga'?" Raul responded.

Chrom's eyes widened at this. Raiden noticed this. "Uhm...is there a problem?"

"You were sent by Naga herself?" Chrom asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's what I'm guessing..." Raiden replied, before muttering, "The universe _always_ deals me the weird hands..."

"Then, I take it that it wouldn't take much to ask you to join our group?" Chrom asked.

Raiden stood up and shrugged, responding, "That's...why we're here..."

"Good to hear you guys are with us...now, what can you tell me about you and this 'Ulysses', since he's going to be working with us, too?"

"Me and Ulysses...damn, no way of folding out of this? Ok ok...you see, it all started when I helped with the development of a settlement, in a place now known as 'The Divide'..."

* * *

Robin looked around camp, after ensuring the newest members of the Shepherds and their comrades were set up. Once that was done, she moved to return to her own tent. When she reached it, however, and looked inside...she recoiled in shock.

Inside was a large, insectoid creature, with a diamond-shaped head, 4 glowing eyes, many vestigial limbs on its torso, 2 long legs like a grasshopper's, and 2 long, flexing limbs. Clenched in the flexing limbs was the Roster that held information on everyone in the Shepherds. "What the hell are you?!" Robin shouted at it. The creature's head jolted in her direction, glowing eyes staring as though piercing her soul. Robin froze shock and a little fear...then the creature was consumed in a glowing orange light, and disappeared, leaving the Roster behind. She then heard someone come up behind her, and jolted when a hand came upon her shoulder. She turned around, drawing her Levin Sword, and...

"Wow! Wow! Easy, Robin, it's just me!" Chrom said.

Robin just stood there, pointing her sword at him, before the words finally clicked, and she blushed. "Sorry..." she said, sheathing the blade.

"I heard you yell, and I came. What happened?"

"I...I don't know. I came back to my tent, after making my rounds, and...I saw some...bug...holding and messing with the Roster...It left when I drew attention to myself." She walked over to the fallen Roster, picked it up, and opened it...and was shocked to see 4 new entries in it. "I didn't write these..." she said, looking through the new entries.

"Maybe the bug-thing did..." Chrom said, jokingly.

Robin nodded. "I know that was a joke, but I'm almost inclined to believe it happened..."

The duo then read the new Roster entries:

_Emmeryn_

__Chrom's older sister, the former exalt of Ylisse. A fall in Plegia impaired her speech, but her memories were saved by __Ulysses__ and Goris, Son of Gruthar. The hardest to kill. Born on December 23rd.__

"This one's of Emmeryn!" Chrom exclaimed.

"How would that creature know what happened to her?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, but let's see the next one..." Chrom answered.

__Goris, Son of Gruthar__

_A scholar among wise beasts. The only survivor of the massacre of the intelligent Deathclaws of Vault 13 by the Enclave. Aided the "Chosen One" in destroying the Enclave's Oil Rig headquarters. Trained his latent psionic powers, and later, trained in the art of Tome usage, by Emmeryn. Knows the language of Dovahzul, which he uses to taunt and condemn his enemies. The thickest-skinned (figuratively and _literally_). Born (created?) on September 30th._

"Goris? The grey monster?" Robin asked.

"It appears so...who would have thought he was a scholar?" Chrom asked.

"Let's move on..." Robin said, getting them back on track.

_Ulysses_

_A former Frumentarius of Caesar's Legion and Courier. Denied the job accepted by Courier Six, and confronted his rival at the end of the Divide. Came to terms with the Courier and after teaching the Courier a few tricks, disappeared into the wastes. The one who can hold the longest grudges. Born on September 20th._

"Raiden told me all of this...but why does it call him 'the Courier'?" Chrom asked.

"Maybe it explains in his entry," Robin answered.

Chrom replied, "Let's see then, it's next anyways..."

_Raiden Kennedy_

_A Courier and leader of New Vegas. A wanderer and Courier who took up arms against Caesar's Legion and fought at Hoover Dam. Later explored and claimed the prizes of the Big MT, cleared out the White Legs from New Zion, uncovered the secret of the Sierra Madre, and finally confronted Ulysses at the end of the Lonesome Road. Made many allies and companions during these quests, and made many alliances. Became known as 'the Gambler', due to his casino-style dialect; 'the Reverend', due to his ideology, and determination to uphold it by smiting raiders, slavers, and other threats to decent folk; and, most commonly, either 'The Courier' or 'Courier Six', which now strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies in the Mojave Wasteland. Proficient with energy weapons, blades, guns, words, the wrench, and medicine. The most proficient gambler. Born on July 4th._

"That's certainly a lot of information," Robin said.**  
**

"Indeed, from the looks of this, we probably just gained a valuable ally," Chrom replied.

"I'll talk with Raiden...or 'The Courier'...later. See his side of things..." Robin said.

"Mind if I come along?" Chrom asked.

"Not really: be good for him to get to know who's leading this army, "Robin said, smiling.

* * *

**Alright, here's the first chapter of the story. Yes, when the Courier awoke, I shamelessly ripped off the scene where the Avatar awakens at the beginning of Awakening...yeah, so what?  
**

**Also, I'm basing ED-E's flight characteristics in the story after that one New Vegas trailer that depicted him as being able to fly pretty fast (and much more smoothly than in-game)...That and the fact he could have been upgraded in the 2 years since the game.**

**Next, I know you can't dual-wield in-game...but who cares: my story!**

**Finally, for Goris's and Ulysses's birthdays, I went with the release dates of _Fallout 2_ and the _Lonesome Road_ expansion respectively. Just a bit of trivia.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Life of a Courier

**Hello, guys, and welcome back to "Wasteland Awakening". Today, I'm giving you Chapter 2, of this story. Now, a few of you have left reviews, so now I will go over some of them...**

**Chapter 2: The Life of a Courier  
**

* * *

A day later, Morgana went wandering around the camp, looking for Raiden, or as he was also called, 'the Courier'. This guy was an utter enigma to her...of course, a lot of things were mysterious to her, due to her amnesia, something she and her brother share. However, she found this guy to be even MORE mysterious, which got her interested.

Finally, she found the mysterious masked man near the planning tent. "Hey! Raiden!"

The armored figure turned to Morgana. "Ah, Morgana. Good to see you. Life dealing ya a good hand, kid?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Yesterday wasn't my first fight..." She then turned sad. "Although, I guess that was one of the more intense ones I was in: almost lost my head there..."

"Figuratively or literally?" the Courier quipped.

"Very funny," she replied sarcastically, with a smirk, "Still, thanks for the save. Heard you're staying with us for a while: I feel a lot better in a fight when fighting alongside someone who can kill Risen with a single hit, and can take more than one slash with a sword before getting injured."

"Metallurgy is a _wonderful_ thing. It's one trump card I have come to appreciate," Raiden replied.

"Sounds like it!" Morgana replied, "Say, you think you teach me how to use those...things you shot those Risen with?"

"My guns? I...guess..." Raiden replied, "As long as you can help me stack my deck with the usage of those magic books you use."

"My tomes? I guess! I mean, that Ulysses guy seems able to use them, so why not you?!" Morgana excitedly replied.

"Thanks, this will definitely help stack the deck in my favor. Oh, the strategies I can come up with this...Just glad I decided to learn how to become skilled with tactics, so I could easily-"

This got Morgana excited. "_You're a Tactician?!_"

Raiden was startled by the outburst. Carefully creating an answer, he replied, "Yeah, to a point: knowledge of strategies is just another way I stack the deck in my favor...either in battle or in casinos..."

"Oh my goodness! I've been trying to become a Tactician just like my mother! You think you can help me there too?!"

"I'll see what I can do: I'll probably have some stuff to learn from you, too," Raiden replied.

"Thank you Raiden! You're the best!"

**_Raiden Kennedy and Morgana attained support level C_**

* * *

After meeting with Morgana, and the 2 made plans for their first training session, Raiden finished his journey to the planning tent. He decided to do a once-over of the tactics used by the Shepherds, to see how he'd fit in. Once he got there, though, he was intercepted again, this time, by Morgana's parents. "Ah, Raiden, just the man we wanted to see," Chrom said.

"This have anything to do with me talking to your younger daughter, sir?" the Courier quipped.

Robin spoke next. "Actually, we were wanting to talk to you. You see, last night, some large insectoid creature got into my tent-"

"Human-sized, diamond-shaped head, 4 eyes, dagger-like limbs all over chest, long, tentacle-like, grasping arms?" Raiden asked.

"Yes..." Robin replied, "How did you-"

"Sounds exactly like Grissom, the guy who guided me here, while Naga took care of my companions."

"I see..." Robin replied, "Well, it got a hold of the Roster, the book that holds information on all members of the Shepherds, and added Emmeryn, Goris, Ulysses, and you to it. We wanted to...discuss with you where you came from..."

"What's there to talk about? I came from a shithole of a wasteland where I managed to get into a position of power and was trying to rebuild civilization, while dealing with raiders, slavers, and other threats. What else is there?"

"What kind of wasteland is it?" Chrom asked, "Why not move elsewhere?"

The Courier sighed. 'Of course they wouldn't understand,' he thought to himself, before saying aloud, "Because there ISN'T an 'elsewhere' for everyone to move to."

Chrom and Robin could tell this was serious, considering Raiden was forgoing his 'casino' dialect. It made them wonder whether he did the dialect on purpose...or he was forcing himself to speak normally to get his point across. "What do you mean?" Robin finally asked.

Raiden inhaled and exhaled, before explaining, "2 centuries ago, the world was much different than what it was today: advanced technology, massive cities of metal and glass, vehicles that can travel across land, sea, and sky. However, 206 years ago, a war broke out, which ended mere hours after it began...in those hours, all the nations of the world utilized the most devastating weapons in the world: nuclear weapons. These weapons were dropped almost everywhere, decimating the entire world. The reason there isn't anywhere else we can go...is because our ancestors destroyed _everything_..." When Chrom and Robin got over the shock, Raiden continued, "What we were left with was a decimated wasteland, blanketed by radiation, a byproduct of nuclear weapons, and best described as a field of...'energy'...in the air that degrades any living thing it comes in contact with, if it's there in massive enough quantities, or if you're exposed to small amounts for long enough. There are safe zones, but massive patches of radiation are common."

"Then why not keep to non-irradiated areas? Are there more threats?" Robin asked.

"I can safely say there is almost no such thing as 'truly safe' in the wasteland. Where there isn't radiation, there're creatures created by either radiation or FEV, a virus that mutates anything it contacts. Such mutants range from small but dangerous Bloat Flies, to deadly Cazador Wasps, to the powerful and swift Deathclaw, of which our friend Goris is of a more...intelligent...variation."

"Those definitely sound dangerous," Chrom replied.

"And there's more: Raiders, Slavers, Caesar's Legion, and other threats are always laying in wait, trying to take advantage of honest or innocent folk," Raiden added, "Were it not for the Fell Dragon threatening to doom the world and the fact that I don't know how to get back home as of yet, I'd request being able to bring my people to this world when we're done."

"What do you mean by 'your people'?" Chrom asked.

Robin added, "You said you were in a position of authority...what do you mean by that?"

Raiden then explained, "2 years ago, Caesar's Legion, an army of slavers, rapists, and other monsters that came from the East, came to the Mojave Wasteland, the region I live in, and tried to take over the settlement of New Vegas. At the same time, the New California Republic, a nation from the West, who'd occupied the Mojave since the Legion's last attack 6 years ago, were fighting back."

"And New Vegas and yourself were caught in the middle," Chrom deduced.

"Yes. At the same time, the leader of New Vegas, Mr. House, was making his own power plays, attempting to wrest control of Hoover Dam from the NCR."

"What's so important about a Dam?" Chrom asked.

"Most of our machines run off of electricity...kinda like lightning contained in wires and capacitors and stuff. And Hoover Dam is a hydroelectric dam, meaning it produces electricity through regulated passage of water through turbines. In short: Hoover Dam is one of the most reliable sources of electricity on the West Coast of the United States."

"And whoever controls Hoover Dam has control over all the electricity in the Mojave, thereby allowing them to control the Mojave itself," Robin deduced.

Raiden made an impressed 'hmph', nodded, and pointed his finger at Robin, jabbing it in the air, before saying, "I can see why you're the chief Tactician here. That is exactly right. Whoever controls Hoover Dam controls the electrical power in the Mojave. You control the electricity; you control the fate of New Vegas. You control the fate of New Vegas, you control the fate of the Mojave."

"So...what happened?" Chrom asked.

"During this time, I was a Courier, basically a messenger that ran mail between towns, sometimes across state lines, ensuring everyone could stay in touch. Around the time the Legion made its move, I was unwittingly delivering the piece to the puzzle of Mr. House's takeover of the Mojave: a platinum chip that served as a means to transport information."

"What kind of information?" Chrom asked.

"Mr. House's army was made of automatons he calls 'Securitrons': large robots that are armed with missile launchers, large weapons that fire tracking projectiles that explode in massive fireballs on targets; machine guns, like the rapid-fire guns I duel-wielded against the Risen, only larger and more powerful; gatling lasers, energy weapons that can fire fast, impossible-to-dodge beams at a rapid pace; and grenade launchers, which fire high-explosive arcing projectiles. However, these Securitrons were not fully upgraded: their Operating Systems only contained the ability to operate use their laser and grenade weapons. The army itself was inactive, and the 'police' Securitrons in New Vegas used the Mark 1 Operating System."

Robin deduced the rest of it. "The platinum chip held the upgraded Operating System, and the means to activate the rest of the army."

Raiden looked at Chrom, and slipped back to his normal dialect for a moment. "Seriously, dude, you drew a good hand, getting such a smart wife." He returned his attention to both of them, and seriousness returned to him. "She's right: the chip contained the means to upgrade the Securitrons, and activate the Securitron Army. I didn't want anything to do with Mr. House. I saw what he planned, and he seemed to be more of a tyrant than a leader, trying to turn New Vegas into his own dystopic version of Pre-War life...Pre-War referring to the time before the world destroyed itself. Mr. House actually used technology to preserve himself: he was actually around during the time of the war."

"How do you know that?" Chrom said.

Raiden pulled out his 9 Iron. "Because I found him and caved his skull in with this. I wasn't going to have that guy rule over New Vegas with an iron fist. Anyways, back to the chip. I was intercepted while trying to deliver it, by a man named Benny. He and some hired help intercepted me near Goodsprings and..." Then, Raiden's helmet disappeared in a flash, revealing the face of a young man, somewhere in between 18 and 22 in age, with long bangs that were JUST out of the way of his eyes, hair that ran half-way down his neck, and a face with a few scars on it. He then pulled back his bangs...revealing a pair of nasty, circular scars. The duo had seen bullet holes from the shots that Raiden fired that shot through the Risen he'd hit and impacted the ground behind them, and these scars were so SIMILAR in shape, that...

"You saying he shot you in the head?" Chrom asked in shock.

"Twice. Left me for dead in a shallow grave. I was saved by a Securitron called 'Victor', who dug me out and brought me to Goodsprings's Doctor. Doc Mitchell. Guy put my head back together, and not long after, I helped protect Goodsprings from the Powder Gangers. After that, I went around the long way to New Vegas, considering the short way was littered with feral Deathclaws. I won't bore you with the details, but I eventually made it up to New Vegas, where I cornered Benny in his casino, The Tops. Somehow, the bastard managed to talk me into trying to talk things out. He set me up with the Presidential Suite, and said he'd meet me there...instead, I faced his 4 body guards, all while unarmed. Not allowed to bring weapons into casinos, you see."

"How'd you get out of there?" Chrom said.

"Got close to one gun man and beat him to a pulp, took his gun and fought back. Managed to kill all of them, and scared Benny when he called up on the intercom to communicate with his assassins. I went up to Benny's suite afterwards to try to find out what was going on, and I met an AI called Yes-Man, who was apparently instrumental to Benny's own plan to rise to power in New Vegas. At that point, I decided enough was enough. There were 3 sides fighting for New Vegas and Hoover Dam. The NCR seemed the best choice, but they were too stretched out, and would have imploded if they took New Vegas, a point I eventually managed to get them to understand. Mr. House was too tyrannical, and would drive New Vegas into the ground. And no way in HELL was I going to let Caesar's Legion take control. So, I had Yes-Man, and thanks to him, I knew where the Chip was going."

"You began your own bid for power," Chrom said, scrutinizing the Courier.

"I began my bid to set New Vegas up to be independent," Raiden corrected, "While I am in charge, I set up the government to be self-sufficient. Even now, New Vegas continues to operate without me at the helm, ready for my return if I return, ready to move on if I don't."

"So...then what happened?" Robin asked.

"Over the next few weeks, I began making alliances: the Brotherhood of Steel, the Boomers, and the Great Khans gang were among the allies I made. Over time, I found people I could call friends. You already met 3: Raul Tejada, Rex, and ED-E. There was also Arcade Gannon, a member of the Enclave Remnant, the remainders of a _formerly_ villainous quasi-government that now is part of New Vegas's military special ops. Then you have Craig Boone, who serves as a liaison between the NCR Rangers and my special forces, the Dark Knights. Next, there's Lily Bowen, a Nightkin Super Mutant, who serves as my ambassador to Jacobstown, a town of Super Mutants, that Marcus was actually mayor of for a time. Next is Rose of Sharron Cassidy, or as we call her, Cass, who serves as my Minister of Finance...slash Bodyguard of the Minister of Finance."

"She's her own bodyguard?" Chrom asked, eyebrow raised.

"She's DAMNED good with that shotgun of her's," the Courier defended, "Anyways, last is Veronica Santangelo, my current liaison to the Brotherhood of Steel. These guys helped me during the endgame with making further alliances, such as Arcade being my ticket into allying with the Enclave Remnant. The ones who stayed with me and didn't go back to their groups helped me storm The Fort, the Legion Stronghold that housed the Securitron Army. I also found Benny captured there, and managed to get the Platinum Chip from him before cutting him loose." Chrom raised an eyebrow at that, but this time, it was more of a pleased reaction. "While there, I discovered 2 Legion slaves, who you've already met: Allyson Hayes and Melody."

"They were slaves to this 'Legion' you mentioned?" Robin asked.

Raiden nodded. "Yeah, I cut all the slaves loose once I cleared out The Fort. However, Melody and Allyson refused to leave alone, so I allowed them to remain in my group. They aren't much in a fight, but...the way they're recovering from their time as slaves keeps everyone's spirits up, especially Melody. A note on them, though: when I came here, Grissom told me that they 'will find themselves...at home here...' and that we will also 'not find either of them burdens or defenseless there...' and that they will be 'rather...potent...assets...' Any clue what he could mean?"

Chrom shrugged. Robin guessed, "Maybe...they'll be able to adapt to our world better, and be able to be helpful during the war."

"I hope so, for Allyson at least," Raiden sighed, "She's always upset about being, as she thinks, 'useless'..."

"So, what happen to your group next?" Chrom asked.

"We regrouped with the Securitron army and we stormed the dam, defeating the Legion. In the end, I faced down the leader of the army, Legate Lanius." The Courier then turned to his side, and in a flash, a suit of armor and a _massive_ sword appeared on the ground. "His armor and his weapon."

"I take it this answers how the battle went," Robin said.

"Yup. After that, the NCR came and tried to secure the dam...I met them head on, and after a...discussion, the leader of the NCR forces and I came to an understanding. Fortunately, that didn't involve me decorating the dam with his entrails, because I'm REALLY not into that...Anyways, I gave him a message to send to his government, and, after some time...we came to a truce. In fact, at the time I left, relations with the NCR were booming really: trade agreements and even a military alliance was up and coming."

"That sounds nice," Robin stated.

"Yeah...then some other things occurred, it'd take too much time to get into them, each of them's a story itself. Needless to say, after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the public of New Vegas selected me as the leader. Me! A Courier who just took up arms in the war for New Vegas's freedom. Who'd have thought?"

"Well...that explains how good you are with your weapons: it'd take a proficient fighter to survive there..." Chrom said.

"Yeah, and it helps that I've learned how to use them wisely as well. Even personally drew up the battle plan for the Securitron Army at Hoover Dam."

Robin raised an amused eyebrow. "You saying you're a tactician too?"

"As I told Morgana when I ran into her before I got here, you could say that. Helps out when on the battlefield...or at a casino," Raiden answered.

Robin gave an amused smirk to Chrom. "Well, the Roster DID say he was 'the most proficient gambler'."

"Well, I'm not trusting him with the army's funds, still..."

"Hey, I don't spend EVERYTHING I have on gambling," Raiden said, with fake indignation.

"Still, good to have you here. Might increase our chances of winning with you here with us," Chrom said.

"Don't forget my companions, they're useful in their own right, too: Marcus is as shrewd as he is dangerous, and Raul's quite the marksman with his revolver. ED-E makes for excellent recon, and Rex is pretty good at guarding camp."

"And we might be able to find what Melody and Allyson would be useful for, as well," Robin pointed out.

"I'll bet they'll like that," Raiden replied, happily, before getting up. "Well, if there's not much more, I need to get back to the others."

"Alright, see you later, Raiden, and welcome to the team," Robin said.

* * *

Allyson wandered around camp, looking around. She and the others were settled in, with some of the members of the group getting along with various members of the Shepherds.

Marcus, Ulysses, and Goris seemed to be getting along well with the priest Libra and the mages Miriel and Laurent, the group forming some kind of scholar club or something. Marcus and Goris taught the 3 native individuals about their world's wildlife and science, while Ulysses told them about history. Libra taught about the native religion, while Miriel and Laurent talked about the world's magic, the latter subject one that Ulysses already had the basic jist of, thanks to Emmeryn.

As for Raul, he fit in well with Vaike, Stahl, Gregor, and Gaius, who were more than happy to listen to stories of his exploits before meeting Raiden. While the ex-Ghoul was still saddened by the deaths of his sister and the girl he met years later, Raul was finally a little more open with his past, due to Raiden. In return, they told their own stories.

Melody also found some friends, namely in Ricken, Nowi, Cynthia, and sometimes (to the rest of the groups' terror, Henry). Ricken was one of the youngest members of the Shepherds, at least until Melody came along, and the two hit it off real well, ending in Ricken offering to help teach Melody how to use magic, which had the girl ecstatic. Nowi apparently had more in common with Melody than the group originally thought: at some point in the past, she was captured and auctioned off to many men, who had her perform tricks due to her Manakete powers, only to get free and join the Shepherds, along with the mercenary Gregor. They shared their respective histories, and became close playmates (to the combined annoyance and relief to Nowi's daughter, Nah). Cynthia's energy and 'heroic' attitude had begun rubbing off on the impressional girl, and she's begun to turn into a 'large ham', as Raiden said. As for Henry...he and Melody tend to talk about what happened to Melody as a slave of the Legion, and Henry stating all the diabolical and insidious things he'd do if he ever met them...all of which Melody seemed morbidly interested about...and Allyson had to guiltfully admit to herself she also wished Henry could do such things to the Legion.

Allyson just walked by some of the tents, when she noticed something nearby: a large, dragon-like creature. She heard that some of the Shepherds rode Wyverns, namely the Wyvern Lord Cherche and her Wyvern Rider son-from-the-future Gerome. She also heard that Robin, and later, her daughter Morgana, had Wyverns and had trained as Wyvern Riders, despite serving predominantly as Tacticians. She didn't know whose Wyvern this was, but it was certainly impressive. She tentatively approached the creature, curiosity overtaking her fear, and while the creature seemed to suspect her, it relented and let her approach, although it kept a close scrutiny over her actions, readying to pounce if she did anything.

However, as she looked over the creature, a voice sounded out. "You seem to have taken an interest in Minerva, haven't you?" She whirled around and fell flat on her ass, seeing the person who snuck up on her. Cherche then approached, and held a hand out to her. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Allyson just nodded and accepted the hand up. "You must be part of the Courier's group, aren't you?"

"Uhm...yes...I'm Allyson Hayes."

"Cherche," the Wyvern Lord replied, "So, what brought you here?"

"Just looking around and thinking about how the others managed to find friends among the Shepherds," Allyson replied.

Cherche giggled. "I see...sadly my husband is still suspicious of your group...then again, from what I recall, it took him some time to warm up to Robin when they first met, so I doubt it's personal."

"We're not always trusted at home either, but we usually win them over, when we take down a Deathclaw threatening a town, or wipe out a nest of Cazadors," Allyson stated.

"What are those exactly? 'Cazadors'?" Cherche asked, genuinely interested.

Allyson was taken aback that not only was Cherche interested, but interested in _her_ telling her about them. "Well...Cazadors...think large wasps, VERY large wasps, about the size of a large doge, although there was one that was the size of a person at one point."

"They sound dangerous," Cherche commented.

Allyson nodded. "They are: it usually takes more than one shot to take down even a young Cazador. Fortunately, the others usually are well-equipped."

"And what about you? What role do you play in your group?" Cherche asked.

Allyson immediately saddened. "I...I don't think I do...I just stick around to stay protected, but I don't do much other than some helping out when we camp. I...I can't fight..."

"You sound like you're not content with just duties around camp," Cherche commented.

"It's because I'm not!" Allyson finally said, "A couple years ago, Raiden freed me when he raided the Legion Camp whose Centurion I was the personal slave of. I owe Raiden _everything_ and with how I am now...I have no way to pay him back..."

Cherche thought for a moment, and noticed Allyson's gaze briefly, but frequently, return to Minerva. "You seem interested in Wyverns."

"In our world, they're creatures of fantasy, them and Dragons...and one of my favorites." Allyson added the last part with a smile. "Sometimes, during our battles, I just imagined being able to ride a Wyvern into one of our fights with the Legion, taking them out from the air." Allyson had a wistful look in her eyes.

Then, Cherche got an idea. "Well, lucky you're in this world then, because it's not too late to chase that dream."

Immediately, Allyson got what Cherche was insinuating. "You mean...you could teach me how to ride and fight on a Wyvern?"

"Why not? I've learned a lot alongside Minerva, and it would be nice if Gerome and I had a third rider on our side."

Allyson could feel her joy begin overflowing. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Cherche smiled. "My pleasure. When we get the chance, we'll go search for a Wyvern for you. We only got 4 Wyverns in the camp, and I don't think any of them want to be ridden by anyone other than their chosen rider."

**_Cherche and Allyson Hayes attained support level C_**

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter. As you can see here, I WILL be having it display when the extra-universal characters rank up in support. And, as the summary already reveals, the Courier and Morgana go ALL THE WAY to S-Rank Support.  
**

**Furthermore, Allyson's and Cherche's interactions are leading up to something planned for Allyson, which was hinted at by Grissom...not to mention their discussion... ;)  
**

**Also, the reason Raiden's explanation is devoid of his usual 'casino-style metaphors' is due to him being serious here, forcing himself to talk normally.**

**Furthermore, as you could guess, several characters from the game, by this point, have reclassed before (and most, like Robin, reclassed back to their original classes, while retaining the abilities of their previous class, something I use in my FE:A stories, since it doesn't make sense of them to automatically 'lose' the ability to use a weapon they trained with, just because it isn't used by their current 'class'), and upgraded to the next tier. Examples of this, as seen here (and not seen here) are Cherche, who upgraded from Wyvern Rider to Wyvern Lord, and Robin, who reclassed into Wyvern Rider, then to Wyvern Lord, then to Dark Mage, then Dark Knight, then back to Tactician, then upgraded to Grandmaster (Yes, I have Robin set up to be a _major_ badass, don't judge me!). Morgan and Morgana did similar to Robin, only Morgan just did Dark Mage path, while Morgana did the Wyvern Rider path. However, I WILL guarantee that they will eventually take each other's paths as well...  
**


	5. Chapter 3: The Reverend

**Hello again to Wasteland Awakening, and, today, the Shepherds almost get a look at 'Wasteland Justice'...**

**...Yeah...**

**...ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3: The Reverend**

* * *

A couple days after Raiden's and Ulysses's groups joined, Chrom gathered up several members of the Shepherds. "Alright, everyone, we've received word that a nearby village is being attacked by brigands."

Chrom heard what sounded like a snarl from Raiden, followed by a "God-damned raiders..."

Chrom cleared his throat. "Anyways, we won't let this stand. Robin's been looking into where the brigands are, and we've selected who is going to take them on."

Robin then advanced. "Alright. As usual, Chrom, Lucina, and myself will be going, Chrom and Lucina to lead the charge, myself to make changes to the plan as they're needed. Also, we're bringing Virion and Noire as ranged support-"

"Excuse me, Robin," Raiden said.

"Yes, Raiden?" the Tactician asked.

"If you need additional ranged support, I'd suggest stacking their deck with Raul: his exceptional skill with his magnum would make for a useful card to play, for both assisting in ranged support _and_ protecting the other ranged combatants from close range attackers."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, boss," Raul commented.

Robin seemed to think it over, before deciding, "Very well...Raul, you will be joining Noire and Virion. Continuing on, our fighters meant to take on their barbarians will be Frederick and Kjelle-" A 'hmmm' sounded from the crowd. "Do you have any other recommendations from your team to join, Raiden?"

"Yes, ma'am. Marcus is a super mutant, and therefore, is always pretty tanky. His strength and endurance would be an incredible trump card when facing any heavy hitter."

Robin looked at the massive, green humanoid, who nodded in confirmation of Raiden's comment. "Very well. The remaining members of the team will be...Morgan, Morgana, Nah, Lissa...ED-E, Rex, and Raiden."

"So...what is our role?" Raiden asked.

"Yourself, Morgana, Morgan, and Nah are going to be going ahead and taking on any of the brigands that remain untouched by the others, while Lissa will ensure our people remain healed, and ED-E and Rex will protect her."

Raiden nodded at the plan. "Seems sound: have had Rex and ED-E hang back to protect one of my guys while he was sniping before, they should be able to help protect a healer."

"Alright, is there any questions?" Chrom asked. No one answered.

"Alright, everyone," Raiden said, deatomizing his Fully-Upgraded Automatic Rifle,which he calls _Blackjack_, "Time to enter the game!"

* * *

The Shepherds arrived in the village with time to spare, and immediately got to work with their jobs: Noire, Virion, and Raul began striking at the brigands from long range, the former two using bows and arrows, the latter using his revolver, which served well in preventing the brigands from approaching the Archer and Bow Knight.

Meanwhile, Frederick and Kjelle were striking brigands that charged them with lances, while Marcus...shredded them with his minigun or beat them to a pulp with his fists. The group could even see him not fazed by arrows shot by archers...other than him swinging the minigun their way and strafing them, then turning back to the other soldiers, without bothering to pull the arrows out.

Lissa kept healing the others using a long-range healing staff, and any brigands that tried to get close either was turned to dust by ED-E or had their eardrums blown out (or faces mauled off) by Rex.

Finally, the rest of them kept near the front, taking out brigands left and right. As usual, Chrom and Robin kept together, taking out anyone that dared challenge them. Morgan and Nah kept together as well, Morgan blasting brigands with Dark Magic and Nah blasting them with her Dragon form's breath weapon. Finally, Morgana and Raiden kept together, the former striking with Magic or her Wyvern's attacks, the latter using guns and grenades, from the back of Morgana's Wyvern.

As the battle continued, though, Morgana and Raiden found themselves fighting the raid leader, a Mercenary-type individual. "Heheheh, I'll handle these kids, the rest of you keep looting!" the raid leader called.

Morgana was shocked when she heard a growl from next to her. To her surprise, Raiden jumped off the Wyvern's back. Fortunately, it was close to the ground, so Raiden was able to get a running start on touchdown. Pulling out Gehenna, he charged the mercenary, who countered with his own sword. The duo clashed blades a few times. "Well, for a kid, you fight pretty good," the raid leader stated, "Why don't you drop those schmucks and join up with-" He didn't finish as the mere suggestion caused Raiden to press his attack with increased ferocity. Finally, near the end there, Raiden charged and struck, Gehenna cleaving through the raid leader's superheated, softened blade, and struck him.

The brigand raid leader was knocked back by the attack. He dropped to one knee, and dropped what remained of his weapon. "Please, I give, I GIVE!" the mercenary pleaded, only for Raiden to ignore him, and pick him up by the collar, lifting him off the ground.

"You bastards are all alike. All of you, like those fucking raiders. You act all tough, taking from those who can't defend themselves. However, one foul card, one person with a better hand, and you fold, like cowards. I've had enough of your kind!" Raiden then threw the guy to the ground, and drew his Ranger Sequoia Revolver, and pointed it at the raid leader.

"Raiden, what are you doing?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Showing this _bastard_ what card we play to his kind in the wasteland," Raiden replied, venom in his voice. He then turned back to the mercenary. "It's about time some of these brigands face some Wasteland Justice."

"Listen, Raiden, I don't think I can ever understand what brigands...or as you call them, 'raiders'...did in your world, but here, we don't kill enemies that surrender."

"How do you know he's not going to turn on us first moment he gets?! Happened so many damned times back in my world I stopped giving them the choice!" Raiden continued staring at the man, the red lenses of his helmet giving off an eerie red glow. "This bastard had his chance...now, he's gonna pay the price." Raiden pulled the hammer back on his revolver, ready to shoot, end this miserable bastard's life-

"_Raiden!_" Raiden whirled around and saw...Morgana...looking fearfully up at him. "Please...just let the others take him in..." she requested, upset.

Raiden didn't know why, but he felt something inside him soften. He pondered, and contemplated...and with a growl, he said, "You're damned lucky, you miserable piece of shit..." He then tossed the revolver up into the air, catching it by the barrel, and pistol-whipping the brigand in the head, knocking him out. "Have it your way..." he snarled, before stalking off.

The Shepherds looked fearfully at the Courier as we walked off, such was their attention on him, they were startled when Raul spoke up. "And, _that's_ why some of the Rangers usually call him 'the Reverend'."

* * *

Allyson waited at where the Wyverns rested for Cherche. She was excited, _actually_ excited about the training. When she told the others that Cherche offered to train her as a Wyvern Rider, the others, who knew of her daydreams relating to such, congratulated her...except for Raiden, but the smirk he shot at her pretty much equated to the same thing.

Finally, Cherche arrived from around the corner. "Glad you made it, Allyson. I can tell you're serious about learning."

"I am: I'm sick of being useless," Allyson replied.

Cherche giggled. "I'm not sure about you _really_ being useless, but it does warm my heart seeing you want to help. Almost reminds me of what I was told of Olivia: she claimed all she was useful for was dancing, until Say'ri and Owain helped her with her swordsmanship, once we arrived in Valm." Cherche giggled. "Now, one of the monikers the soldiers have taken to calling Olivia is 'The Blade-Dancer.'"

"I just hope I can turn out as useful," Allyson stated.

Cherche replied, "Well, keep up that attitude, and I'm sure you'll get it in no time. Now, one of the first things we must do is find you a Wyvern to train with."

"Ah, I thought I might find you two here." The voice cause Cherche to whirl around, and for Allyson to jump. Fortunately, it was Marcus.

"Marcus? What're you doing here?" Allyson asked.

"My apologies for interrupting, but I couldn't help but hear about your plans for finding a Wyvern for Allyson. I would like to offer my assistance," Marcus stated.

Just then, another voice sounded. "And so would I!" Out from around the corner came Owain. "Heard you planned to take a wyvern, so you could become a fellow fighter of light! And, I, Owain, am willing to aid in this endeavor!"

Allyson found herself smirking and stifling laughter at the young man's weird way of speaking. "Thanks everyone," she said, in a somewhat more cheerful voice.

* * *

Melody wandered around camp. She'd been playing with her new friend Nowi, who'd been trying to get her daughter, Nah, to play with them. Melody found it surprising that the young, spritely girl was actually over a thousand years old.

As Melody walked through the base, however, she hit something with her foot. She looked down, and saw a pair of books: one was gold and had a small lightning bolt on the cover, the other one was purple and had a larger lightning bolt on it. She looked around, and saw another of her friends, the mage Ricken. Thinking the books looked like the tomes mages used, Melody approached him.

"Hey, Ricken!"

"Oh, hey Melody, how are you doing?"

"Fine, listen, I just found these books on the ground. I think they're tomes. Are they yours? Or do you know whose they are?"

Ricken took the tomes and looked them over. "Hmmm, let's see...This is definitely a Thunder Tome. It's not mine and no one else is missing theirs. And...that's definitely a Flux Dark Tome. Definitely not mind, you should check Tharja or Henry...maybe Goris, I saw him with some Dark Tomes, I think he's got the Shadowgift." Ricken then handed the Flux Tome back to Melody.

"Alright, maybe I'll-" Suddenly, the Flux Tome began to spark. "-Uhhh, Ricken...what's happening?"

"Listen, Melody, just trust me: calm down!"

"But-but...a-alright..." Melody began to try deep breathing exercises the others had had her practice a few times before, and sure enough, the Dark Tome began to slow its reactions. Melody sighed with relief. "It stopped..."

"That's...new...let's...go see Goris. He might know about this..."

Melody and Ricken then went to see Goris, and spoke with him. After talking to him, they sat down back by the fire, and discussed what Goris told them. "I _knew_ he had the Shadowgift...but you have it too? That's...interesting..."

"Interesting?" Melody asked, "Interesting how?"

"You've got quite the connection with magic. You really should try learning how to use it."

"You think I should?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, you could really be a skilled Mage, if you set your mind to it..."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I could easily teach you how to use Thunder, Wind, and Fire Tomes...although you'd have to ask Tharja, Henry, or Goris about Dark Tomes."

"I understand. Still, this is so exciting! Just _wait_ until the next time I get my hands on those Legion jerks! They will rue the day they tried to enslave me! Melody, the Wasteland Mage!"

"...Cynthia _really_ is rubbing off on you..."

_**Ricken and Melody attained support level C**_

* * *

Raiden sat by the fire in the camp, helmet off, but Ranger Combat Armor still on. It was nighttime, after the events at the village, where the Shepherds seemed to be scared of his decision to execute the brigand. In the end, Morgana's outburst caused him to change his mind. He was not entirely sure why, but the fear she showed...softened him a little.

He ignored the sound of someone approaching from behind, and didn't jump when they spoke. "Raiden?"

Raiden turned and saw Morgana there. "Morgana," he replied.

Morgana sat down by his side. The pair were silent for a time, before Morgana broke the silence. "Why...were you about to execute that guy? He surrendered, after all..."

Raiden sat his elbows at his knees, clasped his hands together, and rested his chin on his hands. "I've spared plenty of guys in my time before the Battle of Hoover Dam. Only one of them had the appreciation to _not_ try and force me to permanently fold afterwards, and he's the one whose plot to take over New Vegas I thwarted!"

"So...you say every guy you spared before just came back to try to kill you afterwards?" Morgana asked.

"Yes...and trust me: I _didn't_ give them a third chance..." Raiden replied.

"How many times did this happen?" Morgana asked.

Raiden thought for a moment, before responding, "I don't have an exact number...I lost count after the 20th time..."

"Over _20 _times?! I...no wonder you don't trust surrendering enemies..." Morgana stated.

"Yeah...can't blame you anymore..." That time, Raiden was startled, and quickly deatomized a .45 Auto Pistol to his hand...which he dismissed when he saw Chrom, Robin, and Lucina, the first having been the one to speak.

"Don't...DO THAT!" Raiden stated, annoyed and startled.

"Relax, I don't think I'm the brigand, having escaped and trying to stab you in the back," Chrom said in a jocular tone. Raiden snorted at the joke. Chrom's expression became serious once more. "Look, from what you told me before, I can tell you've been through a lot in your life."

"Yes, when I heard about your world, my thoughts immediately came to the dark future I came from," Lucina added.

Raiden sighed at that. "Look," Morgana said, "You're not there anymore."

"Yeah, you don't need all those survival mechanisms you had before...granted, some of them are welcome...like that dinner you made the other night," Robin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, who knew that someone could make something out of bear that Lissa and Frederick will actually _eat_...and _enjoy_!" Chrom laughed.

Raiden allowed himself a smile. "Yeah, I've been forced to make something edible, with a poor hand of spoiled food, for my team for a few years now: imagine what I can do when my hand is dealt fresh ingredients."

"Too true," Lucina commented.

"So...you feeling better?" Morgana asked Raiden.

Raiden couldn't help but smile, "Yeah...I kinda do..."

Then, Morgana seemed to remember. "Oh right! We still have to do the whole 'guns training' thing we agreed upon!" Morgana's parents and older sister seemed confused by this.

Raiden smirked at her. "Just don't forget to bring a few low-level tomes. Might as well see if I got what it takes to control magic."

"Yeah, don't worry: I won't forget. So, tomorrow?"

"Sure, I got time," Raiden answered. Morgana, excitedly, jumped up and left. Morgana's family looked at Raiden, suspiciously.

Not intimidated by their stares, Raiden simply replied, "Morgana discovered my abilities with tactics, and we agreed to a trade of knowledge: myself providing Wasteland Tactics and Gun Training, with her providing Native Tactics and Magic Training."

The family just nodded in response, although they could feel that something else might be forming there.

* * *

Grissom looked over his readouts, names the ones involving the Courier. He noticed something between the wastelander and the daughter of 2 opposing bloodlines that made him grateful for his "Gate" project's completion. Once the device was set up, he'd leave it to be discovered by the heroes he sent.

Now, however, he had another objective. He looked over at the pods containing heroes from both involved worlds, and got to work, loading one from each set into launch tubes, specifically the white-haired young woman and the tan-scaled creature. The robots he procured with his ship made sure everything was ship-shape. Once the pods were firmly loaded, he targeted areas near the party the Courier was with, and fired: to most, the pods will look like shooting stars. However, the Courier's allies will be close enough to want to investigate.

After the pods left the ship, the next pair of pods, containing the green-haired teenage boy on one side and the tanned young woman on the other, were loaded up next. They would be launched soon, but not yet. Now, Grissom would watch, and wait. He felt content...besides, he just used a dimensional probe to see his home-universe, and, thankfully, things turned out for the better there, the one who released him having survived, and the galaxy recovering...

* * *

**Well, that's that for this chapter. Looks like the royal family got their first look at one of Raiden's darker sides, Allyson is starting her Wyvern Rider training, Melody is beginning her Mage training, and Grissom is beginning to put additional plans in motion. Tune in to see what happens NEXT TIME on...WASTELAND AWAKENING!**

**...PS: PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 4: Heroes of Years Past

**Hello everybody, and welcome. Today's chapter will take a short break from the Shepherds, and...well...we get to see who is in those pods from earlier.**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Heroes of Years Past**

* * *

She'd had a long life, and lead her nation through the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity. She'd grown old with her husband, and, one night, she felt her body failing, her time having come...however, next thing she knew after going to bed that one night, she was visited in her dreams by an insectoid creature, which stated that an Outrealm was in trouble, and that it could use her aid. She and the creature did much back and forth, and, eventually, she accepted the creature's call to aid, in part learning that her husband would eventually join her in this new journey.

She now found herself leaving a pod in the middle of a forest, a couple Light Tomes at her side. She looked down upon her hands, and found that they looked young again. She looked upon the metal and glass of her pod...and Micaiah's younger face, from when she led the Dawn Brigade, stared right back at her. Whatever that creature was, Micaiah realized, must have somehow rewound the years and aged her back down to her younger age. She stood there, in her Light Mage garb, thinking. She only had minimal information on her mission here, which was to stop a Fell Dragon called Grima. She was told that she would be deployed with a creature from an Outrealm called 'Earth'. As such, her first mission would be to find this creature.

She took out her tomes, Light and Thani, and looked around. She then noticed the red eyes in the forest. When she saw the creatures that left the forest, she realized the creature, called Grissom, warned her of these things. Risen, creations of the Fell Dragon and his mortal servants. The creatures looked ready to charge, as Micaiah readied Thani. The creatures charged, and Micaiah began firing her spells at them, in a desperate bid to stay alive. For what felt like hours, she tried to hold out, but soon, she was near exhaustion, and one risen with an axe seemed ready to charge her. However, a roar pierced the silence of the forest...and a large, clawed, reptilian figure burst from the forest, charging her...and passed by her to slash its sword and claws through the Risen charging her.

* * *

He had awoken from his pod to find a brown, human-like creature standing over it. Upon seeing him awaken, the creature raised its weapon, a kind of sword with a jagged design on it. The creature raised the weapon and swung...only for him to catch the arm holding the weapon with the massive claws of one hand and slash those on the other through the creature. "It's not going to be that easy," the Deathclaw, Gruthar, growled at the creature. He wrested the weapon from the creatures hands and finished it off, the thing dissolving upon death. He looked over the weapon and felt an unknown energy radiate from it. He touched a claw to the blade of the weapon and recoiled in pain. 'This weapon's a kin-killer', he realized, from how it caused him pain just by touching it.

He pushed himself from the pod, and looked around. The creature was alone here, as the others were merely passing by, ignoring him, as though concentrating on something else. Deciding to see what was going on, and finding some Stealth Boys on his person, Gruthar followed them. As he followed them, he began seeing flashes of light ahead, and cries seeming to repeat the words "Light" or "Thani" repeatedly, in time with the 2 kinds of flashes he saw. Finally, when he reached where the creatures were going, he saw...

...A female human, with white hair and golden eyes, and an unusual mark or brand on her right hand, firing beams and blasts of light at the creatures. The most notable feature, however, was that she was next to a pod much similar to the one Gruthar himself was in. Soon, however, he saw the young woman began to grow tired, and one Risen, with some kind of plate protecting its shoulder, prepared to charge. When it did, Gruthar took his sword, dropped his cloak, and charged himself, right past the woman, and eviscerated the creature that tried to charge her. He turned to the woman, and asked, "Are you alright?"

* * *

Micaiah got a good look at her rescuer, this creature that eviscerated the Risen in front of her. It was massive, with 2 long, muscular arms, tipped with 4 fingers and a thumb, all 5 of which ending in massive claws that each resembled a Killing Edge sword. Clenched in one hand was a bluish sword that could only be a variation of a Wyrmslayer. Its body was covered in hard-looking, grey and brown scales, and had thin spikes running down its back. It's face was like that of a dragon or demon, with 2 massive curved brown horns pointing forward on its head, and 2 beady, white eyes on the front of its face. Its mouth was filled with jagged sharp teeth. 'This...creature...is a predator,' she realized. Then, in a deep, reverberating voice, the predator asked, "Are you alright?"

Micaiah was initially shocked at how concerned for her well-being this monstrous creature was. Eventually, however, she managed to snap out of her stupor and nod. "Yes...I'm alright...a little exhausted though..."

"I see...Get up. We are still under threat. There is no time to rest," the creature stated. "My name is Gruthar, of the Deathclaws of Vault 13."

"Micaiah, of the nation of Daein," Micaiah responded, nodding to the creature.

"Well met, Micaiah of Daein, now then..." Gruthar bore his claws and sword, "Let us show these beasts that we are _not to be trifled with_!" With that, the Deathclaw let out a ferocious roar of challenge at the Risen that threatened them.

The Risen gathered around them, as Micaiah prepared her tomes and Gruthar readied his claws and sword. Soon, one by one, the Risen charged. Micaiah was the first to attack, her Light tome doing fairly well against the Risen, while, then they got close, Gruthar slashed at them with either his sword or his claws. During the fight, Micaiah could hear Gruthar shout something in some kind of growling, guttural tongue, which she assumed was probably his race's language. However, it quickly became apparent that the Risen were not stopping their advanced. They realized they were going to need help.

* * *

"_Die!_" Gruthar shouted in his native tongue, as another of the zombies fell to his claws. "_That is how you put the 'Death' in 'Deathclaw'!_"

He looked around and saw more of the creatures pouring out of the surrounding forest. "These things are more numerous than Feral Ghouls in a subway!" Gruthar snarled, as he continued striking at the enemy. He looked over at his partner, who was still holding out, but was steadily growing more and more tired. 'She'd been expending most of her energy fighting these things,' Gruthar rationalized, 'Of course she's tired...'

Finally, Micaiah just came out and called, "We're outnumbered, and I'm almost out of energy. We need to find an opening, and make a run for it!"

"Agreed, there is no way we can take on these numbers! But how do you propose we make a run for it! There's no opening!" Gruthar exclaimed.

Suddenly, a voice that was _very_ familiar to Gruthar shouted out, "_THORON!_" and a massive beam of lightning strafed the zombies.

Gruthar's gaze followed the beam, and, on the nearby cliff, he saw 6 figures. One was a blonde-haired woman in gold and green robes and a light-grey cloak, with some kind of headdress behind her head. The second 2 were obviously twins, one dark-blue-haired male and one dark-blue-haired female, both wearing dull dark purple robes with gold designs on them. Next to the female twin was a man wearing armor that Gruthar was at least familiar with, resembling old world Riot Gear and wielding a rifle. The next figured, a brown-haired man with dreadlocks and a breathing mask, also wielded a rifle, an anti-material one by the looks of it, but wore a native armor covered by a duster from his own world, and was mounted on a horse. The final figure, at the head of the group...

...was a cloaked Albino Deathclaw...and there was only one of those Gruthar knew.

He saw a tome in the deathclaw's hands, lightning crackling from it, indicating just where the lightning beam came from. Realizing who it was, Gruthar quietly said, "Goris..."

* * *

**So, that's the chapter. Next chapter will probably be during this chapter's events from the perspectives of Goris, Ulysses, Raiden, Morgan, Morgana, and Emmeryn. For Gruthar's appearance, I went with the Deathclaw Alpha Male from Fallout New Vegas, feeling it would be most appropriate, considering he was the leader of Vault 13's Deathclaws, ergo the 'Alpha Male'...  
**

**Also, to explain Gruthar's reaction to Wyrmslayer, due to how reptilian and, some can argue 'draconic', Deathclaws appear, I'm having the 'mechanics' of the Fire Emblem universe count Deathclaws as 'flightless dragons', and, as such, are affected by weapons that are effective against such.**

**Finally, I did a _lot_ of research to get my information on Fire Emblem: Awakening, as well as what I know about Goris...Unfortunately, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (relating to Micaiah) and Gruthar do _not _have that much research supporting my portrayal of them, so I will be honest and say that I fear I may have stumbled quite a bit here, so...please don't chew me out, if I did something wrong, just tell me what I did wrong (and preferably gently) and, if you feel obligated to help, tell me how to fix it without changing what happens when...**


	7. Chapter 5: Shooting Stars

**Welcome back to the story. As I said last chapter, this will be telling about the events that involve Goris, Ulysses, Emmeryn, Raiden, Morgan, and Morgana, that lead up to their arrival at the end of the last chapter.**

**Before I continue, I'd actually like to make the formal request to review this story! I don't have nearly enough reviews for it! Now...****_ONTO THE STORY!_**

**Chapter 5: Shooting Stars**

* * *

Morgana was outside her's and her brother's tent. Excited about the prospect of what she was learning tomorrow, she couldn't sleep. She knew she needed rest...but she couldn't bring herself to get it. As such, she just wandered outside her tent, hoping maybe to tire herself out somehow. As she continued to pace, however, she began paying less and less attention to her surroundings...until...

"_Ooof_! I'm sorry, I was just dis-" she stopped seeing who it was: that man that Raiden knew, Ulysses.

"Easy. I wonder why you aren't in bed. Didn't you have plans with Six for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," Morgana replied, "I'm just so excited that I can't sleep..."

"You do seem to be elated at the prospect of learning strategies and survival techniques from our world..." Ulysses said, nodding.

"Yeah, and it's making me too excited to sleep," Morgana said, "I wonder what he's gonna teach me! What kind of weapons are there? What kinds of strategies do they open up? What ki-" A large flash appeared, and meteorites flew overhead. "Woah..." The meteorites thundered past and smashed into the ground.

As though because of the ground shaking, Morgan awoke and poked his head out of the tent. "What was that?" he asked.

"Meteorites..." Morgana stated.

"Those weren't average meteorites..." Ulysses analyzed, before turning to the twins again. "Come on: let us see who else was woken up."

* * *

At that moment, in the camp's makeshift library, Goris was meditating in the quiet, the only other person in there being Emmeryn, who was just reading, and keeping quiet. Then, there came the rumbling, which disturbed Emmeryn from her reading. However, Goris seemed unaffected. Emmeryn approached the Deathclaw Sage. "Goris...hear that?" she asked in her still-damaged speech.

Goris, however remained silent, eyes closed, as the rumbling was replaced by a blast that rocked the tent. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, startling the former exalt. Then standing up and readying to leave, the Deathclaw uttered one word.

"_Father_..."

* * *

Raiden looked over the camp, serving as the lookout for the night...which put him in the proper position to see the twin meteorite...pod...things...that passed over the camp and crashed in a nearby forest. He knew they were pods because he'd seen plenty of falling junk and metal stuff in his time, from falling satellites to missiles to so-on. He looked over the camp again to see if it was alright...and he saw several people gathering in the camp, in response to the incident.

Morgana, Morgan, Ulysses, Goris, and Emmeryn were already gathered up and heading towards where the meteorites fell. Grabbing his gear, Raiden moved to follow them, meeting with them at the edge of the camp. "Let me guess: meteor-pod things?" he asked

"Yes, we're moving to investigate," Ulysses explained, "I take it you're coming with us."

"Yeah...not gonna leave me out of this game..." Raiden replied, and the group ran into the forest, right towards the closest meteor impact point. As they grew closer, the sounds of a mage and fighter fighting began to grow louder and louder, eventually, they reached the cliff overlooking the battle.

Morgan then pointed out, "Hey...that silver-haired woman looks a LOT like the Silver-Haired Maiden of legend, Micaiah of Daein."

"Yeah...but, what's with the Deathclaw she's fighting alongside?" Morgana asked.

Goris got a good look at the Deathclaw in question...Tan scales, rough exterior...The Sword and the shield on his left shoulder were knew, but beyond that, he knew, it could be no other. "Father..." Goris said.

"Father? Wait...you mean...that Deathclaw is..." Raiden started asking.

However, Goris, seeing his father and the Micaiah look-alike trapped by the attacking Risen, pulled out one of his Tomes. "THORON!" he shouted, as the beam of lightning came out, and soon, the two trapped fighters down there looked up. "That Deathclaw is may father. I do not know how he is alive or why he's here...but I will not lose him again!"

"And we will be right here with you," Ulysses declared.

"Yes...here to help..." Emmeryn added.

"We'll help you save your father," Morgan declared.

"Yeah, these Risen won't know what hit them!" Morgana added.

Raiden said the last thing. "So, time to enter the game!"

And with that, the team of 6, finding a slope down, charged, to open a path to the battle below...

* * *

**Hey, that's the chapter. Just a hypothetical thought: how do you guys feel about Ulysses x Emmeryn?**


End file.
